


Surprise!

by Konjiki_no_Yoake



Series: Birthday & Holidays [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accusations of Cheating, Anxiety, Depression, Fluffy?, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, Happy Ending, M/M, birthday surprise, suspicions of cheating, there is no cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konjiki_no_Yoake/pseuds/Konjiki_no_Yoake
Summary: Victor is planning a surprise party for Yuuri's 28th birthday.Yuuri thinks Victor is cheating on him.Oops.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Birthday & Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078220
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Short. Wanted to do a tiny something for Yuuri's birthday today.

Victor was doing that thing again when he thought Yuuri wasn’t in the room, but could be nearby. Speaking in French on the phone, in hushed tones. To Chris. And, as soon as Yuuri would appear, Victor would suddenly begin speaking, loudly, in English.

“Ah, no, that sounds perfect, Chris,” Victor said, noticing Yuuri enter the kitchen. “Listen, Yuuri is finally up, I gotta go… Yeah, we’ll catch up again, soon. Ciao.” Victor hung up with Chris and turned to Yuuri, a brilliant smile on his face. “How’d you sleep, my prince?” he asked Yuuri, greeting the young man with a kiss to his lips. “I was starting to wonder if you were going to sleep the entire day away.”

A cup of coffee, made just the way Yuuri likes it: too much sugar and a little bit of milk, was placed in his hands, as Victor kissed his crown. “Mm, okay, I guess,” a groggy Yuuri replied, blowing on the offered coffee before taking a sip. “What were you talking to Chris about?” he asked, never one to suppress his suspicions.

“Oh, you know, this and that,” Victor evaded the question. Turning his back to Yuuri, he began to clean up the coffee station. “We’re probably going to grab some lunch later-”

“I don’t want you to,” Yuuri blurted, then bit his lip, harshly, looking away. “I-I don’t feel well and don’t want to be alone today,” he finished, hopefully covering his jealous outburst.

Looking over his shoulder at Yuuri, Victor blinked, then grinned, slightly. “Sure, Yuuri, whatever you need.” Drying off his hands, his next move was to pick up his phone and begin texting.

“Who are you texting now?” Yuuri asked, slightly annoyed.

Looking up with only his eyes, Victor replied, evenly, “Chris to cancel. It would be rude to simply not show up after _just_ making plans, Yuuri.”

Yuuri huffed and rolled his eyes, wandering out of the kitchen. “You might as well just go, then.”

Hitting ‘send,’ Victor followed after Yuuri, unhurriedly. “You said you needed me,” Victor sighed.

“No, I didn’t. I said I didn’t want to be alone.” 

“Sounds like the same thing to me,” Victor shrugged, unbothered by Yuuri’s mood.

“Whatever,” Yuuri sighed, curling up on the couch, covered in his favorite blanket.

“Come on,” Victor coaxed, lifting Yuuri enough to slip his lap beneath the young man’s head. Yuuri didn’t fight it and settled in. Victor’s fingers combed tenderly through his dark locks. “Take a nap, if you like. I’ll be right here,” he promised with a whisper.

Once Victor was certain Yuuri was comfortably dozing, he picked up his phone to check messages and emails. It was difficult keeping this secret from Yuuri with so many things going on simultaneously on top of coaching, he was grateful to have the help of their friends.

> **Me:** Yuuri’s asleep again. Were you able to get in touch with Minako-senpai?
> 
> **Christophe:** I was, and she’s more than happy to take care of logistics there. She’s going to send me the details once they’re solidified.
> 
> **Me:** Perfect. Thank you so much, Chris.
> 
> **Christophe:** that’s what friends are for, cheri. How is Yuuri?
> 
> **Me:** I don’t know, he seems unusually cranky and, dare I say…possessive? You should have heard the way he said he didn’t want me to have lunch with you today. It was weird.
> 
> **Christophe:** maybe he was just tired?
> 
> **Me:** yeah, maybe. Anyway, thanks again. I have to get in touch with Yura now before my prince wakes up. I assume Phichit is already aware? Ciao, bella
> 
> **Christophe:** He is! He’s contacted Leo, Guang Hong, and Seung Gil. I’ll deal with the others. Ciao, cheri
> 
> **Me:** Yura have you made the arrangements? Beka is coming, right?
> 
> **Yura:** Yeah, Beka, Grandpa, and I are cleaning out the barn now. We’ll have it decorated in time and catering is taken care of.
> 
> **Me:** Great! Thanks, Yura. I really appreciate it, pass on my regards to Beka and your grandpa, too. I wouldn’t be able to do this without your help.
> 
> **Yura:** don’t be gross, old man

When Yuuri woke, Victor was carding lithe fingers through his hair, gently rousing him from his nap. Blinking his eyes open, Yuuri could see Victor reading a book. Their eyes met when Victor moved to turn a page. “Ah, there he is!” Victor purred, cheerfully. “How are you feeling?”

Yawning, Yuuri stretched, and replied, “Mm, better, I guess. Groggy, mostly. What are you reading?”

“Ah, My Uncle Oswald,” Victor noted, flipping the book over to look at the cover. “Chris thought I’d like it, so he lent me his copy.”

“Oh,” Yuuri huffed, sitting up abruptly. _Chris again._ “I’m going to take a shower,” he said, standing just as abruptly.

“What do you want for dinner?” Victor called after Yuuri.

“Whatever you want, I’m not hungry,” Yuuri answered, disappearing into their bedroom with a slam of the door.

“Yuuri…?” Victor whispered, confused.

***

Inside the sanctuary of the bathroom, Yuuri’s first move was to start the shower and crank it to the hottest setting. Phone in his hand, he sank down to the ground and leaned against the tub with a heavy sigh on the verge of tears. Checking his messages, Yuuri saw that Phichit still hadn’t read his messages. “He’s unusually quiet. Why is he avoiding me?” he muttered to himself. 

Steam filled the bathroom, so thick it almost choked Yuuri, but it was his favorite way to wallow. He thought about texting Yura, but thought better of it. “He’s probably busy with Beka,” Yuuri sighed, sadly. Even phone calls home as of late became erratic and confusing. “Am I vanishing?” Feeling helpless, he began to cry. Yuuri was so distraught, so depressed, so disconnected it escaped him entirely his 28th birthday was mere days away.

***

Yuuri wasn’t sure where they were going or why he had to be dressed in such a nice suit to get there. He felt foggy and tired. He’s pretty sure he fell asleep for most of the trip as Victor drove him to wherever it was he was taking Yuuri that night. Sleeping was better than being awake. Being awake only gave Yuuri time to think. And, his thoughts these days always turned to Victor’s suspicious behavior as of late.

The hushed phone calls. The rush to get off those hushed phone calls. The clandestine meetings with Chris Victor thought Yuuri knew nothing about. To make matters worse, it appeared everybody knew and felt so badly for Yuuri that they could no longer face him let alone speak to him. _Everyone must think me a joke. I’m so weak._

“We’re here,” Victor’s sultry voice pulled Yuuri out of his sulking thoughts.

Looking out the window, Yuuri saw a large, dimly lit red barn with white trim. Taking a survey of his surroundings it appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. Old rusty farm equipment scattered around, some overgrown foliage, abandoned. “Where are we?” _Is he going to abandon me like an unwanted pet in the middle of nowhere?_

“It’s a new place,” Victor assured Yuuri with a smile as he exited the car. “Exclusive. Just us.” Walking around to the passenger side, Victor opened the door for Yuuri and held out his hand. “Come with me, solnyshko.”

Yuuri winced internally at ‘solnyshko.’ _I’m definitely getting abandoned here._ “Victor, I want to go home,” he said, suddenly frozen in place. “Take me home,” he begged, the ominous building looming. 

“Yuuuriii~,” Victor sang, taking Yuuri’s hand and tugging him out of the car gently. “Come on.” Lacing their fingers together, then pressing his palm firmly against Yuuri’s, Victor winked at him, tenderly pulling Yuuri into a reluctant gait. Victor’s palm felt warm and loving in Yuuri’s. It only broke his heart further.

***

> **Me:** We’re just outside.
> 
> **Chris:** Got it. We’ll be ready.

***

“Yura, get the lights, please,” Chris requested, shoving his phone in his jacket pocket. “They’re here.” Turning to the crowd of friends, family, and significant others gathered, Chris called out, “Everyone! Get ready!”

The lights dimmed.

***

Victor’s surreptitious text to Chris wasn’t as surreptitious as he’d thought, and Yuuri caught the action. “Texting your boyfriend again?” Yuuri grumbed under his breath. “You should’ve brought _him_ here.”

“Excuse me?” Victor stopped short of the entrance to their final destination as his brain processed what Yuuri said.

“Forget it,” Yuuri mumbled, looking down. “I want to go home,” he said, shoving his fists into his pockets and walking back the way they came. His eyes slammed shut to keep the tears from falling.

“Yuuri, wait! What do you mean my ‘boyfriend’?” Victor asked, aghast and grabbing Yuuri by his elbow.

“Oh, so you _did_ hear me, I thought you’d stopped listening to me altogether,” Yuuri blurted, still walking away.

“I was just shocked!” Victor said, not releasing Yuuri. “What are you _talking about_?”

Yanking his arm out of Victor’s grasp, Yuuri turned on him. “Chris! **Chris**! That’s _who_ I’m talking about!” he hissed in Victor’s face. 

“Yuuri! There’s nothing between me and Chris!” Victor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Why would Yuuri ever think such a thing? “Why-”

“You’ve been spending all of your spare time with him! All the phone calls, texts, emails! Ahhhh!” Yuuri grabbed at his slicked back hair, mussing it entirely. “I don’t want to talk about this! Just take me home!” Yuuri shrieked, taking off in the direction he faced.

“Yuuri! You don’t understand! Please listen to me!”

Yuuri didn’t have his bearings and was so turned around, but all he wanted to do was get out of this impossibly large and complex barn, that he wound up in front of two large barn doors he thought they’d used to enter the place. “No!” Yuuri placed his hands on the handles and heaved the doors open with all his might. “I don’t want to talk about you _fucking Chris_!!!”

“ **SURPRISE!!!!** ” 

Suddenly, Yuuri was swathed in light, party poppers, confetti, and balloons, and surrounded by every person he loved. His parents, his sister, Minako-sensei, Minami-kun, and the Nishigoris were all in from Japan. Phichit, Guang Hong, Leo, and Seung Gil were all standing by with phones up recording the surprise event. Yura and Beka, Yura’s grandpa, Mira, Georgi, Yakov, and Lilia. Of course, Chris and Masumi stood together, but far enough apart holding a ‘Happy Birthday, Yuuri’ sign between them.

Medusa may also have been in attendance because Yuuri was stone still and silent, staring at all the eyes staring back at him, his declaration finally settling in on their ears and the murmuring began.

Victor raced around the corner, too late to save Yuuri from himself. He was just in time to witness Yuuri’s abject terror in the moment that he realized what _really_ had been going on between him and Chris. And, apparently, everybody else.

“Chikushō,” Yuuri gasped, looking frantically around the room like a trapped animal. “ _Chikushō_ …” One step back, one more step, one more- “Ah!” In that moment, arms wrapped around Yuuri from behind as Victor pulled himself flush to Yuuri.

“Ahhh, Yuuri,” Victor whispered in Yuuri’s ear. “I’m so dense, sometimes… I’m really so sorry, Yuuri. I just wanted you to have the best 28th birthday you could possibly have, but I seemed to have forgotten the most important part of this day. Happy Birthday, solnyshko.”

Yuuri’s legs trembled and he couldn’t stop himself from crying, and he crumbled to the ground, Victor close behind. “Victor!!!” he wailed, wanting to disappear. Turning in Victor’s arms, Yuuri tried his best to climb inside the older man in vain. 

Slapping a hand to his face with a groan, Chris replied, “Victor… the point of a surprise party is to NOT make the guest of honor suspicious.”

Cradling a sobbing Yuuri in his arms, doing his best to console him, Victor grinned sheepishly and replied, “You’re right. I’m sorry, Yuuri. Can you forgive me?”

Yuuri was still mortified and was clutching Victor’s lapel with a knuckle-white grip. All he could manage in the moment was a nod and, “Mm.”

“Can everyone excuse us for a minute?” Victor asked the crowd, which was only too happy to give the couple their time. Victor led Yuuri, still hiding his face in Victor’s jacket, to a corner of the barn out of earshot from everyone else.

“Victor-” 

Yuuri was unable to say a word more as Victor captured his lips in a sweet kiss, pinning Yuuri against the wall. Nuzzling Yuuri, Victor whispered, “Don’t. I screwed up. I lost sight…” He sighed, touching their foreheads together. “This was about you and I neglected _you_. I’m so sorry.”

Trembling, Yuuri managed to wrap his arms around Victor’s neck, and buried his face in his neck. “I’m sorry for assuming the worst,” Yuuri whispered. “I just-”

“Shh, shh,” Victor hushed Yuuri with delicate kisses to his lips. “How long have we been together? I know,” he smiled softly, cradling Yuuri’s face in his large hands. “It’s a part of you that I accept and love. I’m not hurt, but you are.” Kissing Yuuri again, Victor assured Yuuri they were fine and nothing could change that.

A tentative ‘ahem’ came from behind them after several minutes away from the crowd. Tearing away from each other, the couple saw Phichit, Chris, and Yura standing not far off. “We seemed to have drawn a crowd, my prince,” Victor mused, pressing his body fully against Yuuri who was still pinned against the wall.

Yuuri’s cheeks and ears burned hot. “ _Victor_.”

“Mm,” Victor turned his attention back to Yuuri and grinned wickedly at him. “Just proving a _point_.”

“Haa, I get it,” Yuuri whined, his head falling into the crook of Victor’s neck.

“AHEM!! Fuckers!” Yura broke the mood. “We’re trying to apologize to Katsudon!”

“Ah, sorry, sorry,” Victor chuckled, pulling away from Yuuri quite reluctantly.

Phichit was the first to chime in after. “Yuuri!! I’m _so_ **_sorry_ ** I didn’t read or reply to your messages!” he cried, tugging his friend into a hug. “I wanted to but I knew I’d spoil the surprise! I can never lie to you! Waaah, please don’t hate me!”

Laughing and patting his long-time friend on the back, Yuuri replied, “I don’t hate you. If anything, I hate myself.”

Putting Yuuri at arm's length and looking at him sternly, Phicht scolded, “You’re not allowed to do _that_ , **either**. It was an honest mistake!”

“I feel stupid,” Yuuri moaned, wiping his face.

“We’ve all felt stupid at some point, no one is mad about it. We’re all going to laugh about this later!” Phichit promised with a smile.

“I’m sorry we weren’t more mindful of you during all this, Yuuri,” Chris’s deep voice filtered into the conversation. He’d stepped up behind Phichit, waiting for his turn to hug Yuuri, and when he did, it was a pretty sensual hug.

“Ch-ris,” Yuuri muttered, embarrassed. It was a _nice_ hug.

“I’ll make it up to you with a pole dance later, cheri,” Chris winked at the small brunette releasing him just as sensually. How was this guy so damn sensual in everything he does? Yuuri was suddenly worried Victor would think there was something going on between _them_. _Oh, so it’s just the air around Chris. Noted. Poor Masumi._

“Come on, c’mon,” Yura growled, “I want Katsudon to try Grandpa’s new katsudon pirozhki before they get cold!” Yura huffed, grabbing Yuuri by the wrist and dragging him back to the party. “He’s simplified the rice in a way I think you’ll appreciate.”

Warmth spread through Yuuri’s chest as he allowed Yura to pull him toward everyone, who were mingling and laughing among themselves. Overheard were stories of Yuuri’s programs and achievements, and his beautiful marriage to Victor. Behind him, his friends and husband talked and laughed, too. They were all there because of him, for his birthday. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, but this time they were full of joy. _I’m really so lucky. Happy birthday, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Ah. The inspiration for this sort of came from The Hand That Rocks the Cradle. An old movie where something similar happens where the husband is planning a surprise party for his wife (who is a new, stressed out mom) with her very gorgeous best friend.
> 
> Tiny, miniscule change to add Minami. How dare I forget him? 😢


End file.
